Fidus Achates
by rasyalleva
Summary: Barangkali ini adalah hari di mana Kise menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya; meragukan persahabatan mereka. "Hei. Kalau aku meninggal dunia, kalian sedih nggak?"


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **a/n:**

(1) bisa jadi ini pertama kalinya saya bisa nulis senyaman ini lagi terhitung sejak saat-saat sebelum un :')

(2) salah satu dari sedikit fanfik yang rela saya rombak di tengah-tengah pengerjaannya. biasanya kalo saya kurang sreg sama seting atau plot yang sudah telanjur saya pakai, saya lebih milih bikin fanfiknya ulang (atau ganti ide dan lupakan lol) daripada reread dan ngedit dari awal.

(3) ... saya kangen teiko arc.

* * *

 **Fidus Achates**

 **fidus Achates** (n.) a faitful friend or devoted follower

 _barangkali ini adalah hari di mana kise menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya; meragukan persahabatan mereka. "hei. kalau aku meninggal dunia, kalian sedih nggak?"_

* * *

Kise mengangkat kepala.

Mereka berenam sedang duduk bersila, melingkar pada meja bundar di ruang tengah kediaman Momoi. Pada pertengahan musim panas ini, gadis itu pergi bersama keluarganya ke kota sebelah, sekadar berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu. Aomine yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumahnya—dititipkan kunci dan dibayar dengan izin menghabiskan seluruh isi kulkas. Daripada bosan karena sendiri, ia meminta teman-temannya datang untuk menemani.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" Kuroko ikut mengangkat kepalanya dari tabloid bacaan, terusik. Hanya dirinya yang peka akan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Kise itu, karena yang pertama, ia duduk di seberangnya, dan yang kedua, Kuroko sebenarnya tidak begitu betah-betah amat. Ia bukan Akashi dan Midorima yang sedang asyik duduk berdampingan sambil bermain shogi, atau Murasakibara yang membaca komik sambil menghabiskan makanan ringannya, apalagi Aomine yang justru merebahkan diri dan mengkhatamkan majalah dewasa dengan khusyuk.

"Hei," menutup album foto yang ia tekuni tadi, Kise memandang sekeliling, meskipun hanya sepihak saja karena yang lain tidak memandang balik. "Kalau aku meninggal dunia, kalian sedih nggak?"

"…"

* * *

Hampir tepat satu tahun bocah kuning itu masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka, terhitung dari kelas 2 SMP hingga sekarang mereka hampir lulus, tetapi ini kali pertama ia mencetuskan pertanyaan yang aneh, sangat-tidak-Kise-sekali, dan ANEH—sekali lagi. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu begitu kerasa, karena semuanya membeku, dan gerakan selanjutnya adalah Aomine yang semula berbaring kini kembali dalam posisi duduknya; memandangi Kise seperti orang asing.

"Memangnya kamu akan meninggal?"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Dua kali. Berusaha menyesuaikan intonasi Aomine yang mendadak berubah serius. "Aominecchi, aku kan tanya, jadi jangan ditanya balik—"

"Oh, tentu kamu harus menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dulu, Kise, karena itu lebih penting dan kita semua perlu tahu," Midorima menyeletuk, "soalnya itu aneh. Kamu bertanya seperti itu kayak kamu akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat."

Kise diam.

Ia menebarkan pandangan dan sekarang semuanya menatap balik dirinya dengan horor.

Tak pernah sekalipun, selama ia berkenalan dengan mereka, mereka—kelima-limanya—memandangnya sampai seperti ini. Sorot mata yang seolah-olah menandakan bahwa mereka semua menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Sebelum sekarang, setiap kali ia berbicara, apa pun itu, mau yang sepele seperti cuaca atau yang penting seperti pengumuman 'hari ini tak ada latihan' yang dititipkan pelatih padanya, tak pernah mereka semuanya serius mendengarkan.

"Kita semua kan, nggak tahu kapan kita—"

"Iya, Ryouta, teorinya memang seperti itu." Akashi memotong dengan serius. Ada bidak entah apa yang ada di tangannya, namun kini bidak itu ia letakkan di atas meja, di luar papan shogi, karena Akashi sudah tak ingat lagi di mana ia ingin objek segilima itu ditempatkan sebelumnya. "Kita memang nggak tahu kapan kita mati, jadi kita nggak perlu takut menghabiskan waktu sampai hari itu datang. Lalu sekarang kamu, Ryouta, menanyakan hal semacam itu, memangnya kamu tahu kalau hari itu sudah dekat untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Kise-kun. Kamu punya penyakit?" Kuroko melemparkan pertanyaan bola langsung.

Uh-oh.

Aomine berdiri, membanting keras-keras majalahnya, membuat majalah itu justru tergelincir hingga ke tengah meja. Majalah itu terbuka dan halaman itu terbentang pada rubrik utama edisi itu di mana menampilkan gadis berparas menor, yang ia kenakan bahkan seolah tak valid disebut pakaian karena ia nyaris tak mengenakan apa pun, dan posenya sangat menyakitkan pula untuk dilihat.

Namun tak ada yang peduli, bahkan Aomine. Ia mengacak-acak belakang rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara semua kepala menengadah menatapnya. "Astaga, Kise, ini bukan komik, oke? Kamu nggak bisa menyembunyikan penyakitmu sampai selama ini dan terus sok-sokan meneruskan karir menjadi model dan bermain basket! Kamu mau apa—sukses menembakkan bola di detik-detik terakhir suatu pertandingan dengan luar biasa lalu jatuh sekarat dan mati?"

Kedua tangan Aomine bergerak ke sana kemari, semua memandangnya namun mata Aomine hanya jatuh untuknya seorang.

"Katakan sekarang, orang tuaku punya relasi dengan dokter-dokter dari berbagai spesialisasi, dan nggak ada kata 'terlambat' atau 'sudah menyebar' atau 'tak dapat disembuhkan' untuk kali ini, Kise." Seperti bukan Midorima, intonasi itu tidak setenang apa nada yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Bahkan tampak sekali raut muka panik dari pemuda itu, tempo bicaranya tadi juga menjadi lebih cepat, dan tangan yang merasa perlu bergerak sebagai pelampiasan rasa khawatir mulai mengacak bidak-bidak di atas papan.

"Atau bukan penyakit? Ryouta, kamu diancam?" Akashi memungut satu bidak yang terjatuh, dan dengan kedua jarinya, ia mematahkan bidak itu hingga terdengar bunyi _ktak!_ dan membuat bidak itu terlipat—masing-masing sisinya saling menempel satu sama lain. Bola mata Kise melebar ketika menyaksikannya—air muka Akashi yang berbeda dari biasa.

"Kisechin, kamu nggak perlu setakut itu buat mengaku kalau kamu punya penguntit yang mengancammu pakai pisau atau surat penuh darah," Murasakibara meletakkan makanan ringannya, sudah tidak lagi berselera. "Kita bisa menghabisinya bersama."

Kuroko meletakkan tabloid bacaannya di pangkuan—sejak tadi, saking terpakunya, tangannya tetap memegang tabloid itu dan membiarkannya bertahan dengan posisi itu hanya disangga udara. "Kise-kun, kamu _menangis_?"

Kise sudah tak tahan, sejak tadi matanya panas sekali, kedua pipinya seperti terbakar dan asap yang ditimbulkan membuatnya berlinang air mata. Ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu dengan satu gerakan ia menjatuhkan diri ke belakang—punggungnya menempel lebih dulu dengan permukaan lantai sementara kakinya masih ia biarkan bersila.

 _Bruk!_

"KISE!"

Akashi dan Murasakibara yang duduk di kanan-kirinya mencapainya lebih dulu, masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sikunya, memaksanya untuk berhenti menutupi wajah, namun Kise menempelkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, sehingga Akashi dan Murasakibara hanya punya kekuatan untuk mengguncang-guncangkan sikunya saja.

Suara Akashi tak pernah secemas ini sebelumnya. "Ryouta, kamu nggak perlu merasa takut mengungkapkan penyakitmu pada kami, astaga, perlihatkan wajahmu!" genggaman tangan Akashi di siku kirinya menguat.

Aomine yang sejak tadi dalam posisi berdiri langsung instingnya berkata bahwa ia perlu untuk merangsek menghampiri. Posisi Aomine ada di sebelah Kuroko yang duduk di meja seberang, sehingga ia seharusnya mengikuti pemuda itu yang segera memutar dan ikut memanggil nama lelaki kuning itu dari balik punggung Murasakibara, namun Aomine tidak bisa seperti itu. Ia melompati meja, menendang majalah dan menghalau papan shogi, kemudian begitu mendarat tepat di antara Akashi dan Murasakibara, didorongnya meja sekuat tenaga dengan kaki, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit mengganggu telinga dan sisi meja itu sampai menempel pada tembok ruang tengah.

"Kise!" dengan cepat, kedua tangan Aomine menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kise dan langsung menariknya, hingga pemuda itu dalam posisi duduk, sementara Aomine ikut duduk bersila di hadapannya. Kuroko dan Midorima kini muncul di kanan-kiri Aomine, sementara Akashi dan Murasakibara masih tetap ada di samping kanan-kiri Kise. Wajah Kise kini terlihat, mukanya merah padam dan matanya sembap.

Aomine menggigit bibir. "Sumpah, kamu sakit apa?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak pernah mengatakannya pada kita? Satu pun?" Akashi mulai angkat suara.

Kuroko menyambung. "Ini penyakit yang sudah kamu tanggung sejak dulu, Kise-kun?"

Kise menelan ludah.

"Apa? Apa karena gara-gara aku? Kakimu yang terluka waktu kita _one-on-one_ sebulan lalu?" Aomine kembali mendominasi percakapan, sepertinya mulutnya tak bisa ia kendalikan untuk tidak mengatakan apa saja secara beruntun, ia menyebutkan tentang tragedi di antara mereka berdua yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temannya yang lain. "Infeksi dan menyebar dan amputasi saja nggak cukup; kamu juga harus mati?"

"Kisechin, lebih baik jangan kausembunyikan lagi," Murasakibara berkata, dan seolah itu sebagai kalimat skakmat pembuka, yang lainnya langsung menyahut bersama;

"Kamu sakit APA?"

* * *

" _Biasa saja, tuh, Kisechin."_

" _Murasakibara-kun, kamu nggak boleh bilang begitu …, tapi, yah, mungkin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kise-kun."_

" _Kise, kamu ngomong apa, sih. Aku bakal sedih kalau kamu nggak jadi meninggal padahal sudah bilang begini."_

" _Daiki, jaga kata-katamu. Tapi, Ryouta, kalau kamu bosan hidup, bilang saja. Kita bantu."_

" _Kau sama saja, Akashi. Yah, uhm; mati sekarang oke juga buatmu, Kise."_

Kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar di kepala Kise dari lima suara berbeda itu adalah apa yang ia kira akan menjadi reaksi mereka.

" _Kalau aku meninggal dunia, kalian sedih nggak?"_

Ia menanyakan kalimat itu, kemudian mereka berlima akan mengatakan kalimat yang sudah ia bayangkan di kepalanya tanpa sedikit pun terusik untuk sekadar mengangkat kepala atau apa, dan selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah menggembungkan pipi lalu berkata bahwa ia benci dengan mereka semua.

Lalu dunia berjalan seperti biasa seolah tak habis mendengar apa-apa.

Kise pikir, mereka berlima akan berkomentar begitu. Hampir setahun menghabiskan waktu bersama sudah membuat Kise yakin bahwa mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya ada. Eksistensinya hanya mengganggu dan menyakitkan mata, apa pun yang ia bilang akan selalu dianggap angin lalu saja. Tak ada yang benar-benar mengesahkan keberadaannya, dan Kise selalu berakhir dengan nada merajuk, "Menyebalkan, kalian semua jahat denganku," tapi pada akhirnya ia selalu tetap di sini; bersama mereka lagi. Begitu terus.

Jadi sekarang Kise duduk bersila, dikelilingi mereka berlima, benar-benar lain sekali dengan apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menggosok matanya, menghapuskan air mata terakhir yang menggenang. "Aku mau kalian jawab dulu pertanyaanku," Kise memberanikan diri menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Kalian sedih kalau aku meninggal dunia?"

Sungguh, kalau setelah mengatakan ini ia ditertawakan, Kise tidak akan merasa apa-apa, malah justru ia menganggap akan lebih normal apabila seharusnya mereka tertawa saja. Atau mereka akan memutar bola mata dan bertepuk tangan untuk satu sama lain sambil berseru, "Tentu tidak! Kita berakting saja tadi. Hah. Kerja bagus, teman-teman, mana mungkin kita sedih kalau kamu meninggal dunia," sambil saling tos tanda keberhasilan, itu juga oke untuk ia terima.

Tapi tak ada reaksi yang langsung mereka tunjukkan. Mereka berlima duduk bersila, dan memalingkan muka ke mana saja asal tidak menatapnya. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali hingga rasanya sepuluh detik yang sangat panjang sudah berlalu, tapi kemudian terdengar desahan napas panjang dari Kuroko. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala, suaranya lirih, jawabannya mewakili semua;

"Sedih sekali."

* * *

Perasaan bersalah seketika memenuhi kepala Kise bagaikan serangan ribuan jarum.

Muka Kise memerah, tiba-tiba ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya ejekan dan hinaan yang dialamatkan untuknya dari mereka semua ini semata-mata hanya bercanda saja. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali kalau mereka mengusirnya itu artinya secara harfiah mereka tidak menginginkannya ada. Pandangan mereka begitu jujur, benar-benar tidak ingin ia pergi dan Kise merasa bahwa ini kali pertama mereka berlima menunjukkan sifat sayang mereka padanya dengan benar-benar tulus.

Sementara ia justru meragukan persahabatan dan dengan sembarangan melontarkan pertanyaan kurang ajar, pertanyaan semata-mata untuk menarik perhatian saja—seperti cetusannya ketika yang kali pertama melihat pelangi, atau mengumumkan bahwa ia ulang tahun hari ini—tapi ternyata mereka semua menganggap ia serius.

Kise baru menyadari.

Membenci diri sendiri itu ternyata begini rasanya.

Ia benar-benar sahabat yang buruk. Sungguh. Nol besar!

Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka lalui hari demi hari, senang-sedih mereka hadapi bersama, tapi Kise baru sadar sekarang apa makna persahabatan dari mereka padanya. Membuatnya berpikir, ternyata inilah yang namanya sahabat. Jutaan kali mereka tak menggubris kata-katanya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia payah, jelek, memalukan, hanya manusia pencitraan yang sayangnya hidup dan menjebak mereka semua, tapi dengan reaksi sungguh-sungguh mereka kini, Kise baru bisa membuka mata sekarang, bahwa kemarin-kemarin itu hanya gurauan belaka.

Dia ini sahabat macam apa?

* * *

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar air matanya tertahan. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa?" Aomine menoleh. "Kise, kamu sakit apa? Bukan salahmu kalau mengidap penyakit, kamu nggak salah apa-apa, astaga—"

"Aku nggak sakit!" Kise mengangkat kepala. Cukup sudah. Dia salah, dia bukan sahabat yang baik, dan dia tidak pantas apabila dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat yang terlalu baik untuknya seperti mereka. Biarlah mereka tahu bahwa ia sekadar cari sensasi saja, setelah itu ia ditinggalkan. "Aku bohong, aku nggak sakit apa-apa. Aku cuma takut kalau … kalau …."

Kalau apa? Kalau sebenarnya sikap mereka yang tak mau menerima dirinya dalam lingkaran itu ternyata benar? Jadi pertanyaan tadi semata-mata hanya untuk menguji persahabatan saja? Kurang ajar sekali dia ini, sebentar lagi titel pelajar SMP akan terhapus tapi kenapa sisi sentimentalnya masih seperti anak SD?

"Kamu takut kalau kita tinggalkan, Ryouta?" Akashi memotong.

Kise diam. Lalu menganggukan kepala, tak berani memandang mereka semua.

"Takut kalau aku serius waktu bilang kamu menyebalkan?" Murasakibara menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Takut kalau aku serius waktu bilang kenapa orang sepertimu hidup di dunia?" itu Aomine.

"Takut kalau aku serius waktu bilang kamu lebih baik mati saja?" Midorima menambahkan.

"Takut kalau aku serius waktu bilang aku benci Kise-kun?" sambung Kuroko.

Tak ada suara.

"Kamu takut itu, Ryouta?" Akashi menekankan lagi.

Kise menganggukan kepala pelan.

"…"

* * *

Aomine menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan menghela napasnya keras-keras sebelum menampakkan wajahnya lagi. Lalu ia mengangkat kepala menatap Kise, air mukanya sudah tidak setegang tadi. "Kamu ini bodoh, ya? Oke, kamu memang bodoh, sih. Astaga, astaga, astaga, kamu takut hanya karena hal seperti itu, _astaga_."

Midorima mengusap wajahnya. "Kise, kamu memang orang baru karena kamu yang terakhir bergabung, tapi kamu nggak perlu punya perasaan inferior seperti itu. Kita mengejek, menghina, hal-hal yang kamu takutkan, adalah cara kita mempersilakanmu masuk ke lingkaran ini."

Murasakibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kita nggak benar-benar serius, Kisechin."

Kuroko menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan. "Kita bingung sebenarnya seperti apa percakapan yang harus kita jalin bersamamu. Makanya, karena tak ada jalan lain, apa pun yang Kise-kun katakan pasti selalu kita jadikan bahan bercandaan."

"Memangnya kamu nggak pernah sadar betapa kita pengin ketawa dengan teka-teki garing dan celetukan norak yang kamu katakan, Ryouta?" tandas Akashi kemudian.

Tuh, kan … tuh, kan!

Ia memang benar-benar bukan sahabat yang baik karena meragukan sahabat-sahabat barunya seperti ini. Memang, Kise merasa bahwa dirinya seperti mempunyai batas dengan mereka, apalagi ketika mereka membicarakan kejadian-kejadian dalam dunia basket tentang hal-hal sebelum dirinya bergabung. Seperti kekonyolan Haizaki dengan bekas kapten mereka, Nijimura-senpai … ia kan, tidak bisa bergabung dengan percakapan kalau itu topik yang digunakan.

Kise menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya. "Iya. Aku minta maaf, makanya."

"Jadi, pokoknya, kamu nggak benar-benar punya penyakit atau bagaimana, Kise?"

Ada senyum tak enak hati terulas. "Enggak, kok, Aominecchi."

"…"

* * *

"… Nggak usah panggil aku 'Aominecchi' dan berhentilah _one-on-one_ denganku sampai kiamat." Aomine langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke luar.

"Aominecchi! Maaf!"

Murasakibara mengambil makanan ringan baru di dekatnya, membuka bungkus dan memakannya, malas mengambil makanan ringan yang belum ia habiskan di atas meja. "Kisechin tak termaafkan, Kisechin menyebalkan." Ia masih menggumamkan kata itu berulang-ulang hingga tak terdengar jelas karena sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

Akashi menghela napas. Menatap Midorima. "Susun bidaknya lagi, Shintarou."

Midorima langsung menurut. "Lebih baik aku bongkar-pasang urutan bidak-bidak ini ratusan kali daripada terlibat percakapan buang-buang waktu seperti tadi."

"Itu jahat, Midorimacchi!"

Semuanya sudah meninggalkan Kise, kecuali Kuroko yang masih ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kuroko melihat ke arah Murasakibara yang mulai memungut komik dan mencari halaman yang ia baca terakhir kali, lalu ke arah Akashi yang sudah mulai memunggungi mereka karena serius menunggu Midorima menyusun lagi bidak shoginya, termasuk bidak yang tadi ia patahkan jadi dua.

Lalu Kuroko menatap Kise, mengerlingkan mata. "Kise-kun sekarang tahu kalau kita nggak benar-benar serius dengan itu, 'kan?"

Terdengar suara bola basket dipantulkan keras-keras. Momoi memang mempunyai lapangan basket di halaman belakang rumahnya. Lalu selanjutnya terdengar teriakan dari satu-satunya pemuda yang tak ada di sana, "Tetsu, kamu masih betah-betah amat duduk di dalam sana? Berdiri dan seret si Kecoak itu, ayo kita main!"

" _Kecoak_?!"

Kuroko berdiri dan langsung ke luar ruangan, berlagak tidak mendengar reaksi Kise.

"Tunggu, Kurokocchi!" Kise masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

Tapi Kuroko sudah pergi. Kise masih bergeming.

"Ryouta." Terdengar panggilan dari Akashi, membuat Kise menatap pada kaptennya yang hanya terlihat sepertiga wajahnya itu karena menoleh ke belakang. Akashi seperti tersenyum—tapi mungkin itulah ulasan senyum Akashi yang ditujukan padanya untuk kali pertama. Menunjukkan bahwa ia pun juga bisa melakukannya dan tak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari dirinya. "Kamu nggak mau Daiki memanggil kali kedua, 'kan?"

"Tapi …."

"Atau kita harus menyeretmu," Akashi menghela napas, ia berdiri lalu berbalik badan. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise, menawarkan bantuan.

Murasakibara seketika berdiri. "Karena tanganku juga sudah pegal-pegal."

"Begitu pula denganku," Midorima mengikuti.

Terdengar lagi teriakan. "Sumpah ini hanya aku dan Tetsu yang mau main?!"

Kise mengulum senyum dari tempatnya duduk. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Akashi, namun Akashi sudah menarik tangannya lagi. Diikuti Midorima dan Murasakibara di belakangnya, pemuda berambut merah itu pergi lebih dulu. "Waktu habis, bantuan dibatalkan. Kautahu, Ryouta, kalau kamu nggak mengubah tempo lambatmu, kamu nggak ada bedanya dengan manusia purba."

Kise tertawa. Ia berdiri sendiri. Lalu menyusul, setengah berlari menuju halaman belakang.

"Aku datang!"

"Hah, _siapa_ yang pengin kamu datang?"

Mereka tak berubah. Masih tetap mengejeknya dan bersikap seperti dia tidak ada. Aomine sudah memulai duluan tanpa aba-aba setelah melemparkan kalimat mengusir untuknya, dan yang lainnya langsung bergabung dalam permainan tanpa mempersilakannya turut serta. Tapi Kise sudah tidak lagi, dan tidak akan pernah lagi, tersinggung dengan kalimat dan perlakuan semacam itu.

Sungguh, kalau pun ia hanya dapat mengabulkan satu saja permohonannya seumur hidup; ia hanya ingin mereka berenam bisa bersahabat selamanya.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **a/n:** they are just so precious i can't ;;


End file.
